chaosindivisvmfandomcom-20200215-history
VanHicksing
Van Hicksing' '"Van" is a NCO in Chaos Indivisvm . Van Hicksing hails from Britain, so he's either a Muslim or a Chav. Entirely motivated by being able to stroke his own ego and/or dick for one reason or another, he fights for Chaos to enjoy the balanced fights he pretends he wins, with the sort of attitude that just sort of makes people not like him after a while. He can usually be found jumping around Desert Isle or during raids he can be seen never leaving a 20 meter radius of the generator (which he has affectionately named Jenny, what a loser). Most notably Van took an 3 months to complete the shoot-house for the first time, and stayed in CDF for a month on probation untill he was kicked out of CDF for recording their mumble as they visited FU-62 Summer Fun Camp (leaving a member of CDF "in-furry-ated ") . Is also a COCK SMOKING HOMO = What even qualifies this guy to still be in Chaos = *Current rank : E-4 (more like fag) (Sucked rank dick to get dick rank) *Division: Ferrum - Rifles, tanks and most of all wanks! (He i shit) (You i shit) *Patron god: Best God - 2 favor (More like shit god) (Shit God?) Standard Loadouts On Foot 'Autogunner' Primary: Agripinaa Pattern Autogun Secondary: Cadian Powersword Grenade: Flashbang / Slaanesh Torment Tertiary: Accatran Pattern Rocket Laucnher 'Ego Stroker' Primary: N/A Secondary: Kantrael Pattern Las Pistol / Cadian Powersword Grenade: Flashbang / Slaanesh Torment Tertiary: Accatran Pattern Rocket Laucnher 'CHAOS WORLD POLICE NO JUSTICE NO PEACE (Buddy Cop Edition)' Primary: Rain Bringer Grenade Launcher w/ Flashbangs Secondary: Discipline Baton (maximum discipline mode) Grenade: Flashbang / Slaanesh Torment Teritary: Deployable ASBO tag Mechanized Chaoptimus Prime's right armpit Vehicle: Lemon Russ List of things Van's favorite things # Dicksw # He doesn't know, but he wouldn't mind dying to it # Van Hicksing # Loud, edgy music that only he truly understands like Linkin Park and Passenger of Shit # When people agree with his opinions # Everything Chaos provides for him (friends included) # Slaanesh (and associated weapons, armour and lore) # That feeling he got in his peepee when he was 12 # Making people upset on the internet and bragging about it # Pretending to expertly know about something, then going and actually finding out about it before people realise he was making baseless assumptions Van related media Van actually made the Unban Hadet sign's texture, and to date this has been his only notable contribution to the group and that one sign with Hadet in the noose. Van also did a dramatic reading of the historic text "ADI: The True Story" video. Trivia Van, Typhoon , Whitey and Nia are all the same person putting on different accents. Van's real life father bought Hadet a load of Chinese food because he thought it would be funny. He then later went on to buy Hadet a 7 and a half pound pizza, of which Hadet shat only 5 pounds of, meaning Hadet had (roughly) absorbed 2.5 pounds of pizza through his poo tubes. The more you know.